Random Naruto shorts
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Kakuzu: Have you ever noticed that I act like Mr.Krabs from Spongebob? Hidan: NOOOOOOOO, really? I haven't noticed at all!


**Kakuzu: Have you ever noticed that I act like from Spongebob?**

**Hidan: NOOOOOOOO, really? I haven't noticed at all!**

**Kakuzu: *T_T***

**Hidan: Please, is like nothing compared to you! I asked for five bucks and you practically bit my hand off!**

**Kakuzu: *lmao* my money is like a fine woman, you gotta guard her with your life!**

**Hidan: to me, a woman is like a man! Always ready to be sacrificed for Lord Jashin!**

**Kakuzu: Anyway, I could see as a hooker to get paid for doing Spongebob.**

**Hidan: *O.O* thanks for that! OMFG! BAD MENTAL PICTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kakuzu: *lmao* that's why I'm here.**

**Kisame: *slurps at a soda* what'cha talking about?**

**Hidan: You don't wanna know.**

**Kakuzu: as a hooker.**

**Kisame: *O.O* OMFG! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kakuzu: *lmao***

**Hidan: I feel your pain……………………*la sigh***

**Tobi: I could picture that too *smiles***

**Kakuzu: *O.O* you have issues, Tobi.**

**Tobi: YAY FOR ISSUES!**

**Kisame: No, Tobi, that's a bad thing!**

**Tobi: It is?!**

**Kakuzu: Yes, it is. **

**Hidan: Yeah, like Kakuzu liking the picture of in a Speedo kind of issues.**

**Tobi: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Tobi scarred now!**

**Kakuzu: *lmao***

**Hidan: *lmao***

**Deidara: Look, Sasori no Danna, un!**

**Sasori: Huh?**

**Deidara: *holds out hands* I made you a clay bird!**

**Sasori: *looks at bird* thank you, Deidara**

**Deidara: *smiles* here. *walks toward Sasori***

**Tobi: SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deidara: WHOA! *trips***

**Sasori: *gets splatted by clay* TOBI!**

**Tobi: What did Tobi do, Sasori?**

**Sasori: Get over here!**

**Tobi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TOBI DOESN"T WANT TO GET HUG-MURDERED!!**

**Sasori: *sticks him with a sword* you retard!**

**Deidara: *sobbing* he ruined my clay creation, un! **

**Sasori: KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tobi: DADDY NO!**

**Konan: What is going on?!**

**Deidara: Tobi messed up my creation, un!**

**Sasori: And it got all over me! *wipes off clay***

**Tobi: Tobi is sorry, Sasori-Danna! Sorry he ruined your creation, Senpai! Please don't blow me up!**

**Konan: *rolls eyes* I hate acting like the mom.**

**Sasori: The what?**

**Konan: Oh, nothing. *smiles wearily***

**Sasori: Okay then. *grabs Tobi by the collar***

**Tobi: NO, SASORI-DANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deidara: can I blow him up with my Doom Kitties, Sasori no Danna?**

**Sasori: Sure.**

**Deidara: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE DOOM KITTIES! ANYTHING BUT THEM!**

**Deidara: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyuubi: What the-?**

**Naruto: What are you doing out?!**

**Kyuubi: I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **

**Naruto: WTF?**

**Kyuubi: *flaps wings, trying to fly* Dang!**

**Naruto: You have problems, Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi: Yes, I know. Isn't it great?!**

**Naruto: Noooooooooooooo?**

**Kyuubi: Well, I am partly you, so you shouldn't be surprised.**

**Naruto: **_**Where am I?**_

**Kyuubi: Hey, hey! If I rape you, would that be gay or masturbation? **

**Naruto: Hopefully that would be gay, but I don't think-.**

**Kyuubi: Aw, come on! Just once!**

**Naruto: NO, no! Okay, you're gay! Now get away from me!**

**Kyuubi: Well, if I'm gay, that means you're gay as well!**

**Naruto: *pauses* Good point.**

**Kyuubi: Beat that!**

**Naruto: *O.O***

**Kyuubi: *:P* **

**Zabuza: This sword is freaking heavy! **

**Haku: Let me carry it.**

**Zabuza: No, it's too heavy for you.**

**Haku: I'm stronger than I look.**

**Zabuza: *laughs* yea right! You couldn't lift up a rock!**

**Haku: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Zabuza: *lmao* oh, nothing!**

**Haku: Give me the sword!**

**Zabuza: Fine. *picks up with both hands and wobbles it to Haku***

**Haku: *picks it up with one hand and lifts it into the air like it was paper***

**Zabuza: Uh, forget what I said, Haku dear.**

**Haku: *smirks* get over here!**

**Zabuza: Shit!**

**Haku: Get over here! *chases after Zabuza with the sword***

**Zabuza: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You called me freaking weak!**

**Zabuza: He's crazy! He's psycho! He's gonna kill us all!!!!!!!!!!!!! Psycho man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haku: GET OVER HERE!**

**SLICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hinata: I hope Naruto likes these chocolates I bought him.**

**Sasuke: What's that?**

**Hinata: A box of chocolates for Naruto.**

**Sasuke: *lmao* Naruto doesn't love you!**

**Hinata: What?**

**Sasuke: He is mine and he and I hate you and always will. *eats chocolate***

**Hinata: *turns red***

**Meanwhile…………**

**Naruto: Hey, Sakura.**

**Sakura: Hey, have you seen Sasuke?**

**Naruto: Uh………**

**Sasuke: *runs around, screaming* HELP!!!!!!! HINATA!!!!!!!!! IS!!!!!!!! TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hinata: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs after him with an axe***

**Sasuke: HOLY SHI-!**

**Hinata: EEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Naruto: Found him.**

**Sakura: *O.O***

**Sasuke: HELP!!!!!!**

**Hinata: GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!! EYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sakura: I just forgot, I, uh, have to go. *runs off***

**Sasuke: NARUTO!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: I forgot I have to go someplace, uh, too. *O.O***

**Sasuke: NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hinata: KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......................bye Naruto…………….EYYYAAAAAAHHH!**

**Deidara: Hey, Kisame. Let's go and scare Itachi.**

**Kisame: Sure! I love scaring my partner when he's asleep.**

**Itachi: ZZzzZZzzZZzz**

**Kisame: Okay, go over there.**

**Deidara: *nods***

**Kisame: Ready? One……………….two………………..three.**

**Deidara: *pokes Itachi awake***

**Itachi: Wha-? **

**Kisame: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Deidara: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Itachi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs off***

**Kisame: *lmao***

**Deidara: *lmao***

**Itachi: Pein! T-They scared me! WAHHHHHH!**

**Pein: What did you do?!**

**Deidara: *lmao* that always gets me!**

**Kisame: *lmao***

**More coming soon! Go to DeidaraFanatic's profile to see if there's more!**


End file.
